Sisters
by Uphill Both Ways
Summary: Izaya's sisters are willing to do just about anything for Shizuo, even if it includes binding their brother to Shizuo's bed.Shizaya Oneshot.


Shizuo sighed heavily as he sat, bored to death, on a bench by the Square fountain. Out of nowhere, giggles cascaded his ears and two small bodies flung onto him. Immediately alarmed, Shizuo prepared to send the attackers sprawling, until he realized who they were.

"Mairu…Kururi…I don't know where Kasuka is, nor do I care." Shizuo stated blandly to the widely smiling teens. Their grins didn't falter, and it made Shizuo wonder what the Orihara twins were up to.

"Actually, we didn't come here for Kasuka, strange right? Kururi and I are just really bored." Mairu admitted as she rolled off of Shizuo and onto the bench next to him.

"Wonder(we were wondering)…You(If you had any ideas)…"Kururi spoke softly as she mirrored her sister's actions. Shizuo huffed. _So even these two get bored_, he thought. Shizuo wasn't in the mood to really deal with the twin's dynamic personalities, so he pulled an idea out of the air.

"Well you could go bind up your flea of a brother then come and get me so I can finally kill him." Shizuo suggested sarcastically. His eyes widened as the twin's smiles returned and they shot up from the bench.

"You know I was-"

"No problem, Shizuo-chan! Especially if it's just Iza-nii." Mairu cut him off as he tried taking back his offer. Really, the girls took him too seriously, and he wouldn't doubt that they would try taking their brother down too. Despite being his enemy's sisters, he had a fond spot for the twins since they weren't as annoying and they adored him, even if just for Kasuka, so he didn't want them getting hurt trying to get their psychotic brother. The Orihara girls decided to ignore Shizuo after that, Mairu grabbing Kururi's wrist and dashing out of Shizuo's vision.

He sighed, alone again.

* * *

Shizuo was on his way home, it was almost midnight and he had just spent the afternoon talking with Celty. It was then that he found the one of the two raven-haired twins giving him a Cheshire grin in front of his apartment.

"Shizuo, we did it!" Mairu beamed at the stunned man in front of his door. He didn't know whether or not to take the teen seriously. He hadn't guessed that the twins even stood a chance against their brother—but who knows? They were practically raised by him, and Izaya probably wouldn't expect them to come after him.

"You mean…you actually bound up Izaya?" Shizuo inquired skeptically.

The girl gave him an ecstatic nod. She moved out of his way so he could open the door to his apartment.

"It got rid of our boredom too." Mairu stated happily as Shizuo stepped into his already lit apartment. He wouldn't even bother asking how the two had gotten in. Shizuo stepped cautiously into his bedroom where the girl led him, and what he saw left him speechless.

There, sure enough, was Izaya, wrists chained to the headboard of his bed, and his feet to the wooden legs. Kururi kneeled behind him; his jacket draped over her shoulders and his knife in her hand, with blood that was most likely his on it. Shizuo supposed the twins had had their own fun with him, as Izaya's shirt was ripped up revealing the pale skin of his abdomen and various other places. His face was flushed and hair beautifully disheveled, his pants had been unzipped and were resting low on his waist. There were plasters on some places of his body, turning red from the fresh inflictions underneath. All in all, he looked like a hot mess.

"Ah (you two are here)…Iza(Iza-nii is all ready)…I'm(and I'm bored again)." Kururi's quiet voice didn't betray her wicked intentions. Shizuo's cigarette hung loosely from his mouth, he stared at the bound Orihara in disbelief and couldn't help the arousal he was getting. Mairu noticed this and pulled her sister from the bed, yanking Shizuo's cigarette from his mouth and left the room with her twin.

"Well, Kururi and I are going to do something else now. Have fun." The door slammed and the two men were all alone in the silent apartment.

Shizuo wasn't sure what to do, the temptation to kill the man before him became less and less powerful, but the urge to do something _else_ became unbearably strong. Izaya glared balefully from his position on the bed sheets, his face shaded in embarrassment. Shizuo took action on his urges, and stepped closer to his captive, an amused expression carved into his face.

"Ah, wipe that smirk off your face." Izaya tried saving some dignity, straightening his spine while Shizuo sat down on the mattress next to him. "Shooting fish in a barrel is nothing to be proud of." The raven scoffed tugging at his binds slightly to pull himself up.

Shizuo raised a brow and traced a finger over Izaya's heated skin. "Who says I'm going to kill you _now_?"

The crimson-eyed man shivered involuntarily as the blond left soft caresses along his stomach. The informant looked a little taken aback, but replied nonetheless;

"Well I'm sure _I_ don't know, but I can guess; you hate me, I'm tied to your bed, you have a lack of temper control, I'm going to keep insulting you, should I go on?" Izaya snapped, bucking his hips slightly, trying to rid himself of the light touches that were borderline torture for him.

The debt collector's movements paused briefly, then he beamed darkly at the bound man. "Well do _want_ me to kill you? Because I just might, and it won't bother me any that I got your sisters to help me do it."

Izaya frowned at that, he couldn't read the blonde to see if he was serious or not since Shizuo was too unpredictable. Well, if he was going down he was going down fighting.

"You couldn't kill me if you wanted to, and you know it. I personally don't care if you're a pedophile who get's small girls to do naughty things for them."

Shizuo continued his teasing touches, making sure to hit places that had the most impact on the nerves, enjoying the frustrated expressions he received from his handsome captive. Shizuo jolted a bit at the last statement. "You calling me a pedophile?"

"To small children."

"You sure about that?"

"Yep."

Izaya was smirking to himself now, he knew Shizuo adored children, and that's what made his anger so entertaining. Izaya felt like he had the upper-hand, until he felt Shizuo's hands grasp onto his jeans and boxers and pull down sharply. Izaya hissed as cold air hit his exposed length, and flushed at Shizuo's expression. "Well, we'll just see how much of a pervert I am, won't we?"

"Okay, sorry! _Sorry_!" Izaya whined to no avail.

"Oh, is Izaya a _virgin_?" Shizuo grinned mockingly. Izaya tensed as he felt hands brush over his newly-exposed skin.

"_No_, I'm just not a fucking homo!"

"Really? Because your body says otherwise." Shizuo grasped Izaya's erection suddenly, causing the other man to gasp and flush deeply. All the earlier caresses had gone straight to the bound man's arousal, and the shame that burned through his veins began pooling down there as well. When Izaya refused to answer, and stared fixedly at the comforter, Shizuo gave an experimental tug to the man's erection. Izaya breathed in sharply, eyes pressing shut and his fists clenched the headboard.

"Stop," Izaya ground out through his teeth, "You're not a pedophile, and never will be. Can I go now?"Izaya inwardly winced at his last-ditch attempt at freedom.

"Excuse me? I'm afraid I didn't hear you, you'll have to speak louder." The blond wore a wicked smile, obviously enjoying having the upper-hand. Izaya glared at him and growled, but complied gruffly.

"I would like to leave now. Shizuo is not a pedophile." '_Just a potential rapist'_ the bound man thought angrily. Shizuo only smiled wider. Izaya opened his mouth to demand freedom, when a rough hand rubbed the base of his shaft and a thumb slipped over the head, sending shameful heat ripping through his limbs.

"You forgot the magic word." At this, the raven's eyes widened and he stared at the other man in disbelief for a moment. '_Please? As if!_' Izaya clenched his jaw; there was no _way_ he would do something so degrading in front of his _rival_ of all people. He was Izaya Orihara!

When Shizuo realized that he wasn't going to get the desired response, he _tsk'd_ softly and tapped the informant lightly on the forehead. The debt collector received a deathly glare from underneath the dark fringe of bangs, and a malice filled smirk. Now Shizuo didn't appreciate that smirk _at all_. His hands moved quickly and without remorse onto the other man's hips, one palm roughly sliding up and down Izaya's length, the other sliding a finger to probe at the man's entrance. Izaya gasped violently, arching his back to buck away from the fingers at his ass only to find himself thrusting into the grip on his arousal. White-hot pleasure rolled along his spine causing the raven to arch higher and moan erotically, painting a picture of ecstasy for the blond.

When the phase passed, humiliation once again mingled with the after-wave, playing on Izaya's nerves in a most frustratingly pleasurable and detestable way. Heat scorched his cheeks, and he quickly lowered his hips onto the mattress, hiding his expression behind midnight locks and panting softly. Shizuo pulled away abruptly from the other man, watching him catch his breath and feeling his own heart pacing dramatically. _Why on earth did this rat turn him on_? All of a sudden, the blond's pants were more unbearable than before, too tight against his own flushed skin as the absolutely _delicious_ image of the untouchable Izaya reduced to an erotically vulnerable captive hazed Shizuo's vision.

The only sound in the room was the sound of the two men's breathing. Shizuo hadn't realized that he turned the lights off until he turned around and caught the gaze of his rival. Moonlight streamed in through the open window, glittering off of Izaya's pale skin, casting a blue, ethereal glow along the man's outline. His auburn eyes caught the glare of the moon making them a stunning vermillion that pierced angrily through Shizuo's own eyes. The entire scene was made even more unreal, everything fuzzy but in more clear precision than before, the drips of perspiration suddenly like diamonds on the captive's skin and every breath like a ripple in the ocean.

"Well are you just going to stand there?" Izaya, typical Izaya, shattered the silence and the fragile moment along with it. The predatory lust filled Shizuo's mind again as he prowled over to the bed again.

Izaya had no clue _what_ he was thinking, encouraging his rival from across the room. He didn't want this, is what he told himself, it was too _human, too disgustingly_ human for him to lust like this. He supposed it was Shizuo's fault, after all, most things were. Izaya could very well be out stalking the night at that moment, were it not for the ridiculously _tempting_ blond before him. Izaya also blamed their dysfunctional relationship, the hate that so easily and so _annoyingly_ quickly transformed to pure, _sinful_ lust. Izaya blamed everything but himself for the way the blonde was slowly crawling from the base of the bed to him, for the way the light shimmered seductively and cat-like in the other's eyes, for the way Izaya wished he would just _hurry the hell up _and get it done with.

Whatever the hell it was, Izaya left it in the _spur-of-the-moment_category and clashed his lips with the blond's, arousal becoming painful. Lips still over the others, Izaya softly mumbled "_I'm going to kill my sisters later_," halfheartedly before deepening the kiss and sending both men into a passionate bliss. Shizuo pushed Izaya into the mattress, straddling his thighs, never breaking the kiss. Izaya started to twine his hands around Shizuo, until cold metal bit into his wrists reminding him of the chains. When Shizuo heard the disconcerted man's arousing half-whimper half-groan, he effortlessly grasped the chains and tugged them from the headboard.

The debt collector half expected a knife to his throat, but was pleasantly surprised to have greedy hands wind in his hair and pull him deeper into the other man's embrace. The wanton blonde ground their hips together experimentally, creating beautiful friction and eliciting a throaty moan from the man beneath him. He wanted more, the informant's voice stimulated him in a sadistic way, and Shizuo clawed his fingers down the raven's back leaving a trail of red marks down the unblemished torso. Izaya gasped from the pleasurable pain and arched even more, sending extra heat into the men's groins. The denim of Shizuo's trousers scraped furiously at Izaya's heated skin, and when his mind cleared somewhat Izaya reached for the blond's pants.

Shizuo, panting and needy, caught Izaya's movements and suddenly had the other man's hands pinned uselessly above his head, another smirk gracing his pale face.

"Ah-ah, not yet." The blond teased, earning another half-glare. Izaya desperately bucked his hips up against Shizuo's, hoping to encourage him to lose his pants, but to no avail.

"_Nngh_!" Izaya tried again, blushing invisibly in the dark from needy embarrassment. Shizuo gritted his teeth, his urges to just take the raven quick and relentlessly right then were becoming overpowering, but he needed too tease the informant a little more, to drink as much dominance as he could before they separated.

Shizuo regained his composure, and attacked the man beneath him. With one hand he gripped the man's erection again, listening delightedly to the sounds that fell from his victim's lips. With the other hand, he palmed Izaya's perk nubs, twisting and pinching for the twisted combination of pleasure and pain. His mouth ravished the informant's neck, licking, biting, and sucking every inch of beautiful pale skin, claiming the raven as his.

Izaya threw his head back into the pillows, hands clutching the sheets, almost ripping them as bliss and pain seared his body.

"Nhh…_ahHH_, Shi-_shi_z…u_ohhh_!" His toes curled inward and he lost more breath than he caught as his entire body was destroyed by an onslaught of sensations. Shizuo's erection was becoming almost too painful, he felt ready to burst when Izaya began calling his name in the most gratifying way. The hand that gripped Izaya's member was slick with pre-cum, and rivulets dripped down the raven's ambrosial thighs. '_Just a little longer…'_Shizuo held out with surprising will. Izaya breathed in sharply when the mouth that was attacking his collarbone disappeared, and he felt a sudden warm wetness caressing his milky thighs, getting just too close to his arousal before dipping away again.

"_Ghh_! Shizzz..oh_hh_!" Izaya cried out in frustration, wrapping his hands in Shizuo's hair, attempting to pull him closer to where the heat was unbearable. He felt the grin against his skin.

"Is there something you want, Izaya-kun?" Shizuo whispered seductively, teasing the man even more by lapping some of Izaya's pre-cum from his slender fingers. Izaya looked helpless. The anger from being asked to act submissive was slowly losing to the urge for release.

"_Ahh_, Shizuo-ohh…m-_more_…_he_-here…" Izaya emphasized his point by once again dragging Shizauo's head upwards towards his aching member. Izaya's face couldn't get any more crimson if it tried; luckily the cover of night was saving some dignity for the moment.

After the initial shock of compliance from the normally stubborn informant, Shizuo ducked his head down in obedience, too far gone to try more teasing. Izaya cried out loudly as his length was enveloped almost completely by the other's mouth, the hot wet muscle moved expertly around the head of Izaya's erection and made the man shudder with ecstasy. Shizuo hummed contentedly, rolling his tongue around randomly on Izaya's erection, the vibrations making the informant's eyes roll back and his back to arch high. Izaya resisted bucking into the moist cavern, afraid of losing the precious attentions, and rode out the waves of pleasure as the rocketed through him.

"Gah…_hhhg_! _Ahh_-Sh-_shh-_i-_ah_-z-_ss_-uu…ohhhh…I-I-_ahh_-'m…_ughhh_ c-cominn_ngghh_!" The peak of release was nearing the shuddering informant, the white-washed sky of bliss was nearly in his reach, shockwaves of pleasure were _bounding_ through his system uncontrollably—then the heat was _gone_. Izaya's eyes snapped open, legs trembling and hips bucking furiously.

"Ahh!-_SHIZUO_!" The informant's eyes were hazy and unclear from lust and pleasure, coherent sentences completely lost to him and the blond's name was the only thing he could grasp.

Shizuo was smiling _gently_ for once, looking down on the shivering raven who clutched onto his shirt desperately, confusion written all over his sharp, captivating eyes. Shizuo pressed his lips to Izaya's, who shut his eyes and pulled the blond down more, who began struggling with his pants. Eventually he angrily ripped them and his boxers off, fresh air like a breath of relief to his aching erection. Shizuo had a sharp intake of breath in the middle of his sloppy kiss with the needy informant, when Izaya's hands slipped deftly onto Shizuo's arousal. The blond growled possessively, biting down on the informant's neck as his own much-needed attention flooded his system.

The hot breath on his ear, and small hands roaming his body left Shizuo demanding dominance once more. His own hands made their way down to Izaya's backside, his tongue caressed the shell of the informant's ear before nipping it playfully and moving down to his neglected chest. Izaya's movements ceased when two slick fingers slid into his entrance suddenly, the uncomfortable and subtly painful sensation was soon drowned out with pleasure as Shizuo's tongue swirled delicately around his chest, nipping the hard nubs and kissing everywhere his mouth could reach. A third finger found it's way into Izaya's tight entrance, causing the man to buck upwards and hiss in pain, the soft kisses to his torso doing little to block it out.

Izaya was ready to call it quits with the fingers, until they found a very _pleasurable_ spot within him.

"Ahh! _Shizuahhhhhhh_!" Izaya cried out, the slender fingers hit his prostate repeatedly, his release reaching the end once more, before he was denied again. In frustration, tears filled Izaya's eyes, too far gone to do much else, he clung desperately onto Shizuo's back whining softly into the man's ear at the loss of contact. Shizuo positioned himself quickly at the other man's entrance, the breath and overall exotic image of the beautiful man was claiming his approaching orgasm.

Izaya tensed at first, "Relax," Shizuo spoke simply and Izaya, too needy to argue obliged immediately.

The informant let out a sharp hiss as Shizuo's length began to fill him, _nothing_ like the fingers that stretched him before.

"_Ahh_.." Izaya groaned, nails digging into the blond's shoulder blades. Shizuo was having hell himself, the tight, unbearable heat inside Izaya made it hard not to just pound into him senselessly, ripping the man apart with his inhumane strength. If he was in his right mind, he may have ignored the small voice in the back of his mind telling him to take it slow and gentle, or he could have been more patient with the delicate-looking man beneath him, he could never know. All he knew then was _lust_.

After a quick nod from his counterpart, and a kiss to rid each eye of tears, Shizuo was moving in and out of Izaya. It was slow at first, soft "_Ooh_" 's and "_Ahh_" 's came in slight breaths, but eventually the tempo picked up dramatic pace, and Shizuo was moving ruthlessly inside of the wanton man clinging onto him. Pleasure drenched screams and blissful moans shook the walls and weighed down the silent night air, the heat spread like wildfire from the aura of the entwined men. The two men couldn't form names after a short while, animal-like pants and grunts tumbled out with sweat and tears of white-hot pleasure.

Neither man knew who orgasmed first, warm liquid streamed from between the two exhausted men, Shizuo still pumping slowly in and out of Izaya after the first waves of release. Before their eyes clenched shut, the men caught each other's gaze and something was shared without words between them as icy crimson met enflamed sapphire and it made their climax all the more intense.

Both men shared ragged breaths, Shizuo draped across Izaya's chest, both bathing in the ethereal afterglow of _whatever it was_ they had just done. The moonlight caressed their damp, exhausted bodies as they fought for breath. The blond man rolled off Izaya, preferring to wrap his arms around the entranced informant, drawing their sticky bodies close. As the two lolled off to sleep, one last exchange was shared between them.

"This never happened?" Izaya suggested weakly, doubting and only slightly hoping.

Shizuo grinned widely into the broker's shoulder and Izaya's hope sunk. The arms around his waist tightened and his heart unwillingly did a small flip at the blonde's response;

"Hell yes it did."


End file.
